Tactica de evasion: Fallida
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Él necesita concentrarse en lo que hace, es importante. Pero que va... ¿Como hacerlo? ¿Como lograrlo con su sexy y semidesnuda novia rodeando por todo el apartamento? Es inquietante y... -!Joder Orihime! Deja de distraerme- excitante. MiniFIC :D! -mi primer intento de drabble XD!- Me pregunto si querrán continuación ¿o no? XD


**Oliis queridos lectores :D**

**Yo aquii dejando este intento de Drabble, aunque se pasa de las mil palabras por solo 66 (creo, claro hablando solo del fic. Ignorando mi largo y tortuoso mensaje XD) Bueno aunque se pase, !No me importa! XD! para mi es un drabble por que la verdad se me complica no escribir mucho XD! Algun dia podre hacer uno de verdad pero por ahora este sera mi primero (aunque sea en intento para mi cuenta Ò.Ó) ajajaja XD! **

**AVISO! mm como les digo mi examen de quimica me fue bien XD pero la -desgraciada BITCH****- de mi maestra me quito puntos y me reproobo u,u (hija de perra !"$"#$%#$&$%&%$) XD! pero bueno... le hechare ganas para aventárselo en la cara ala maldita XD! **

**AHORA SI AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE: XD NECESTIO! que lean mi mensaje en !Entre el cielo & el infierno! Creeanme es importante POR FAVOR, bueno al menos para los que gustan de mis fics xd! y claro de esta sencilla autora :)! por que necesito de sus contestaciones, El nuevo capitulo 6 de ese fic ya esta UP! para los que gusten pasen a leer y dejen review. ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ASI QUE POR FAVOR :') Al menos por mi. Háganlo. **

**Sin mas LOS amo. Enjoy it!**

**N/A: Tite kubo es dueño de bleach. Y esto es mio. Claro Ichigo tambien es mio. XD!**

* * *

**Táctica de evasión: _Fallida._**

En una mañana tranquila en la cálida y fresca ciudad de Tokio se encuentra un joven sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala de su reconfortante –sin mencionar lujoso- apartamento. Ya llevaba rato recargado con los codos sobre la pequeña mesita de estar, con la computadora frente al rostro, tecleando y tecleando, suspirando y tomando café. Tomar el liquido caliente, sentirlo pasar y bajar por su garganta hasta su estomago le estremece, y alivia. Es tan saciable que no evita esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, para luego deshacerla y volver los ojos hacia el ordenador. Parecía concentrado, muy concentrado. En extremo. Lo cual nos lleva a pensar que es algo importante lo que esta haciendo.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llama su atención pero no quita los ojos del computador ni deja de teclear con sus hábiles dedos. A sus espaldas una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera naranja y ondulada sobre las puntas camina hacia él con cierta elegancia mientras se talla los ojos y bosteza. Pará su caminar al verlo tan temprano despierto y con el ordenador encendido, coloca las manos sobre sus caderas y sonríe con ternura al verlo dar un pequeño sorbo al café.

Cautelosa y risueña, camina de puntitas hacia el joven que sigue sin mirar hacia otro lado mas que al ordenador. Infla los cachetes haciendo puchero, por alguna razón –tonta- se siente celosa de una computadora. Es una broma ¿verdad? El chico menea la cabeza al sentir cierta sombra detrás y sobre él, pero lo ignora. Qué ironía ¿no creen?

Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y de un impulso se lanza sobre el chico de impresionantes hebras naranjas, eléctricas.

-¡Te atrape!- exclama rodeando su cuello con sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo por atrás. Ni pizca de sorpresa por parte del pelinaranja, quien se limita a mostrar una sonrisa poco duradera y continuar con su tecleo sobre la computadora -¿Aun sigues con los papeles de la residencia?- cuestiona observando como los hábiles dedos de **su** chico continúan tecleando con audacia y destreza cada palabra definida en sus reportes.

-Si-

-Mmm- Kurosaki frunce el ceño al sentir el acercamiento del escultural cuerpo de la joven recargándose más sobre el suyo. Lo peor es que la conocía tan bien, que tuvo que contenerse a regañadientes de no girar el rostro hacia ella para observarla. Porque con solo sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo –aun si era sobre la ropa- tenia la certeza al cien de que su querida novia, se encontraba vagando –como casi siempre todas las mañanas- ¡solo con brasier y bragas! No es que le molestara el hecho tampoco, es mas le encantaba. Pero era hombre ¡Por dios! Y tenía obligaciones. Serias obligaciones para ser exactos. Y eso era lo que desconcertaba a su mente, por que no sabía si era realmente inocente o su inocencia le hizo captar eso y detrás de esa dulce cara de ángel se esconden las verdaderas intenciones del sexy demonio con pechos grandes.

-¿Te falta mucho?- pregunta ansiosa juntando un poco mas su cuerpo. De repente Ichigo siente como sus hábiles manos se vuelven añicos por pequeños cosquilleos al sentir rozar el suave encaje del brasier de Orihime sobre su espalda, si, aun sobre la ropa.

-Un tanto de todo- Continua escribiendo ignorando el hecho de que la hermosa ojigris que tenia como novia se seguía apretando mas a él, nervioso, Kurosaki observa –casi- con la boca abierta de que lleva escribiendo el mismo párrafo por tercera vez consecutiva. ¡Era su culpa! Orihime no dejaba de pegar su pelvis contra su espalda baja, lo desconcertaba, lo ponía nervioso y ¡Joder! Lo estaba distrayendo.

-¿Terminaras pronto?- susurra a su oído, observando risueña como cada bello de su piel se estremece al habérselo hecho.

-No lo se- tratando de calmarse, toma la taza con café y se la toma de un solo trago. Se concentra en el líquido caliente que alberga en su interior, para relajarse y claro para no pensar en su sexy novia semidesnuda que lo abraza –casi- insistiendo en que acabara rápido con el papeleo. Cansada –y celosa- de observar como Ichigo mimaba con sus hábiles manos mas a una computadora que a ella, se decidió. Aun abrazándolo, bajo su rostro hasta su cuello para dejar que su respiración le erizara la piel, después procedió a morder y a lamer la zona con cierta –impaciente- insistencia. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a la parte detrás de la oreja, lamio y mordió el lóbulo observando como Ichigo había dejado de tocar a la molesta computadora, sonrió.

-¿Por qué llevas puestos esos pantalones de pijama grises? Sabes que me encantan…- susurra haciendo pequeños círculos con sus manos sobre el pecho de Ichigo –Y mas sumándole esta interior negra que te sienta sexy cuando se te tensan los abdominales, aquí- comenta tocando cada uno de ellos haciendo hincapié –Tu pijama ciñe bien tu estrecha cadera, me fascina ¿Lo haces a propósito? - Kurosaki suspira frustrado con un ceño fruncido, y se levanta para salir del departamento. Aunque con cierto recelo por llevar cierto gran -y doloroso- paquete entre las piernas. Dejando a una Orihime, sorprendida y confundida.

Ichigo respira hondo al salir, y saluda al casero quien barría las escaleras, sonriente. Pasa sus manos por su cabello varias veces hasta recobrar la respiración adecuada. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Sabia que su documentación de la residencia era importante pero… ¡A la mierda! Su sexy novia –y prometida- esta dentro, semidesnuda, con ganas de él, ansiándolo. ¿Y el afuera tratando de recobrar el aliento? ¿Huyendo? ¡No me jodas! Tienes que estar bromeando Kurosaki. Con decisión vuelve dentro, pone seguro a la puerta. Se dirige hacia su confundida Orihime y le planta un beso tan tremendo que casi se desmaya por que sus piernas tambaleaban como gelatina. Sentía su lengua, sus dedos rozar su trasero, jalar su cabello y su boca anhelando su cuello. Era impresionante…

-I-Ichigo…- Kurosaki tomo su mano e indico:

-Ven Orihime. Follemos… duro- Hablo serio observando con una cincelada sonrisa como su novia cambiaba del color leche de piel al rojo vivo, pero igual lo acompaño contenta y mas que nada ansiosa, hasta cierta habitación del departamento.

Ahora lo único preocupante era: el casero. El pobre hombre no sabia ni donde esconderse, por que la dulce sinfonía de ruidos, golpes y hasta exóticos gemidos llamaban hasta sus oídos. Dejando mucho que desear a su imaginación…

* * *

**JAJAJAJAA pobre anciano... pervertido. XD!**

**Les gusto? Merece review :$? Leeran el nuevo capi de cielo e infierno :3 ? Me ganare un auto? Por fin los sueños se haran realidad y Kurosaki Ichigo cobrara vida aqui en la tierra? D: Conmigo XD? ok ya basta...**

**Solo deseo un lindo y tierno review... en lo personal ame este mini XD!**

**Los amo :D!**

**Matta ne~~**


End file.
